Forever Love
by TemperanceDaiseeBrennan
Summary: Bones and Booth are married, and excpeting, Angela and Hodgins find out that they are going to have a little girl, Camille finds out shes excpeting.  Muders, Marragies, Pregenceys, OH MY! I own nothing of the show Bones! rated T just in case
1. A big surprise or two

**Please Keep in mind I own nothing of the TV show and this IS my first Fanfiction so I know it will be really bad.**

Ch. 1 A big surprise (Or two)

Seeley and Temperance Booth had just got back from the lab. Temperance hadn't been feeling to good lately, she kept getting sick to her stomach and was achy all over. As soon as she opened the door to the house, she ran to the bathroom to get sick again. Seeley had just walked in and heard his wife getting sick, he threw off his shoes , slammed the door and ran to be with his wife. Right has he walked into the bathroom, Temperance was just about done getting sick and he just sat down edge of the bathtub. Temperance looked up at him and said quietly "Don't kill me for saying this, please." Seeley looked down at her and said "What would I kill you for? Just say it." She looked at him and said "I think I might be pregnant."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Seeley pulled her into the crook of his arm and said "Okay, Okay." Temperance pulled herself up off the bathroom floor to only get dizzy and tip backwards. Seeley was right behind her and caught her, he looked at her and said "Whoa there, baby, slow down." She gave him a hug and said "Booth, I love you." He looked at her and said "I love you too, Bones, now go make a doctors appointment." She gave a shaky laugh and said "Only if you come with me." He looked at her and said "Whatever!"

Temperance had a doctors appointment at 7 am the next day. After several tests and things like that, Dr. Jay came in and said "Nothing seems to be wrong with you, but-" Temperance had interrupted her and said "But there is something wrong with me!" Dr. Jay looked at her and said "I said nothing was wrong with with you, I was just about to tell you the symptoms, Congratulations Temperance your pregnant!" Temperance and Seeley exchanged a look and all she could say was "Wow...Wow." Dr. Jay looked at them and asked "Any questions?" Temperance looked at her and said, "Yes about how far a long to you estimate I am?" Dr. Jay looked at them and said "I suspect you are about three months along." All Temperance could say was "Okay, Wow."

Her and Booth walked into work all smiles, Hodgins said "Whoa did you just find something big out or something?" They looked at each other and then at Hodgins "Well yes." Temperance looked at Seeley and said "You tell Hodgins, I'll Angela and Cam." He looked at her and said "Okay." She walked into Angela's office and said "Hey, I have something big to tell you." Angela said "Hey sweetie, whats up?" Brennan looked at her and said "Nothing Much, just the fact that I miss my period." Angela was giggling by now, she was five months pregnant, "Wow, your not telling me what I think your telling me, right? Your pregnant? I expected some anthropologist lecture if this was to ever happen." Brennan looked at her and said "Nah I'll save it for Cam." Just then Cam walked in and asked "Save what for Cam?" Angela chimed in and said "The fact that Brennan's expecting." Cam looked at them and said "Okay whats going on and who's the father?" Brennan looked at her and said "Okay whats going on is that I am married to Seeley Booth, I just got back from my honeymoon in the Florida Keys, and obviously while we were there I got pregnant, I am now three months pregnant and we have a case we should be working on." Cam looked at them and closed the door to Angela's office, "Hey I have some big news for you too." Angela and Brennan looked at each other "C'mon tell us please!" They sounded like little kids who's parents wouldn't tell them what was for Christmas. Cam looked at them and said "Promise you can keep a secret?" The two others looked at Cam and said simultaneously "Yea, why? whats going on?"

"Oh nothing much really.." Angela and Brennan looked at her and kinda yelled kinda whispered "C'mon tell us already!" Cam looked at the two and said "Fine, Fine Fine! I suspect Brennan and I got pregnant around the same time, I'm going to be three months tomorrow." Angela looked at Cam and yelped "No way!" Brennan just looked at her in shock and hugged her, to her surprise Cam hugged her back.

Booth had walked into to tell Bones something and he saw what was going he looked at the trio of women and said "Well, Lets put that thought in the back of my mind, and I will just walk out and tell Dr. Brennan later." Brennan looked at him and said "Our little party's over, what do you need?" Booth looked at her and said "Come here for a minute Hodgins found something." "Okay, but what does Hodgins area have anything to do with me?" Booth looked at her and said "This does have something do with you, It may help you in this case." Bones looked at him kinda funny and said "Okay," Hodgins had found a particle in the soil that was really helpful in find the cause of death.


	2. Don't Leave Me

**Please Keep in mind I own nothing of the TV show and this IS my first Fanfiction so I know it will be really bad.**

Ch. 2 Don't Leave me

The day had ended for Bones and Booth, as they headed home in the SUV, Bones looked at Booth from the passenger side and asked "You wont leave me right?" Booth looked at her with a funny expression and said "And why would I leave you?" Bones refused to look at him and said "I don't know, just last time something like this happened, don't ask, he left me." Booth looked at her a chuckle found its way out, and he said "Don't worry I love you, and I love the little one." She looked at him and said "I love you too, just don't leave me." Booth again giggled and said "I would never leave you, If I would have left you it would have been a long time ago." She looked at him and laughed, she said "Okay, Okay I'll shut up. But there is a meeting tomorrow, I don't know if you know about it." Angela and her already knew what it was about but no one else. Booth looked at her with a weird look and said "Yea, I know, what time is it?" Bones just said "9." He said "Okie dokie." They drove in silence the rest of the way home. The radio was playing softly and Bones could be heard grumbling about things at work. They were heading to pick up Parker, when Bones broke the silence between the two, she looked over at him and said "Hey, how do you think Parker's handling this?" "I personally think he's handling this fine, he loves you Bones." "Okay" They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Brennan couldn't help but smile. She was going to be a mom. She quickly thought back to the murder case they were working on and frowned, it was that of her brother, Russ. She missed him, It was hard enough that she had to watch Hayley and Emma try to cope with this, Hayley had grown so close to Russ, Emma loved Russ. Tempe had finally just got to terms with him. She just couldn't believe he was murdered. More then once had she had to walk away from the Forensics platform. She started to cry on the way home. Booth looked at her and as if he knew what she was thinking said "Bones, Sweetie," Sweetie was a term usually reserved for Angela so she looked at him quickly, "Its going to be alright. We all will miss Russ," At the sound of his name she cried harder, "Its going to be okay, We'll make it though this together. Okay?" He said. "Okay." She looked over at Booth as he pulled into the driveway. "Hey Booth," "Yea, Bones?" "You sure you won't leave me?" "I'm sure, I would have left you it would have been a long time ago. Now when you said 'When something like this happened.' what did you mean?" "I meant when I was about twenty-five I married, yes married, a jerk, his name was Pete." (This part is from the Temperance Brennan Novels guys, all I did was make up a age for her.) "I lost the baby, he said it was all my fault. He left me." (I made up that part too, if you want to know what happened read the books!) "Oh, well I promise I will never leave you. I love you." "I love you too." They put Parker to bed and went into their own room.

**So sorry I killed Russ, It will all make sense later! I promise! **


End file.
